


#sundance bound

by mythical_michelle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pining Rhett McLaughlin, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_michelle/pseuds/mythical_michelle
Summary: This is the first ficlet I've ever written, for this fandom and in general! I wrote it about tow months ago on Tumblr (@mythical-michelle). It was inspired by the pic of Link that Rhett posted on his Instagram on the plane on their way to Sundance. I wrote it the same day he posted the photo, but I'm posting it just now because I just set up an ao3 account! :D Alright, read it and tell me what you guys think and if I should try to write more! Enjoy :)





	

Early Saturday afternoon. Stevie and the boys are on a plane to Sundance. As always, Link’s fallen asleep during the first five minutes of the flight. Rhett can tell by the weight of the brunet’s head on his shoulder, and his suspicions are confirmed when he sees the slack lower jaw of his business partner. The giant already anticipates the string of saliva that would soon trickle on his shoulder, but the slight annoyance can’t hide the fact that he finds it kinda… cute? The asleep man looks so calm, his rhythmic breathing and peaceful features a sign of perfect serenity.

Rhett turns his head around to see if anyone is looking, trying not to move too much and wake him up. Seems like everyone’s minding their own business - some watching television or reading magazines, while others, including Stevie right next to him, trying to doze off. When he makes sure nobody’s watching, he slowly and carefully moves away, slightly pushing the smaller man’s arm with his upper arm and gently directing him to the other side. With a soft grunt of complaint Link moves to the other side, his head resting against the window now. Rhett lets out the breath he didn’t know he’s been holding, rejoices in his success, and thanks the heavens above for Link’s ability to fall asleep so deeply. Now he can freely reach for his phone and capture this moment forever.

It wouldn’t be the first time, nor would it be the last, that Rhett takes a sneaky picture of Link while sleeping - whether it be on planes, or in hotel rooms they shared over the years, he wouldn’t miss a chance. Sometimes he would keep these memories to himself, in a secret folder on his phone, but other times he felt the urge to share his Sleeping Beauty with the world. Usually he’d show these to Link right as he woke up, and when asked why he did that, he’d start making fun of his open mouth and joking about putting stuff in it while he was asleep. This is one of the times when he can’t resist the urge to brag about his cute bff on instagram. So he opens the camera and captures the moment, messy brunet hair and gaping mouth destined to live forever on social media and Rhett’s camera roll. So he posts it and writes the caption. 

[#sundance bound](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPipVHwheEZ/?taken-by=rhettmc)


End file.
